


Blueberry?

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Avengers Adventures [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really needs to learn how to chew his food...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry?

Tony was working with Bruce, trying to figure out the Tesseract's true potential. Stationed in the belly of Stark tower surrounded by screens and machines, they were totally at home. "I still think you should go out for a run with me. I'll even suit up." 

“Tony, I’m not letting him out.” Bruce spoke, face pressed against a microscope. He twisted dials, pretending to look at something. 

“Even the big guy deserves to have fun.” Tony brought a bag of blueberries from his pocket. “I wouldn’t mind letting him damage an empty suit.” He popped a blueberry into his mouth, perhaps a bit too quickly. The small berry got stuck in his throat. Tony made a coughing noise, trying to loosen it. Bruce looked up just in time to see his face go purple, running over he slapped him hard on the back. He had forgotten all medical instructions in a small panic, but the slap seemed to work. Tony gasped for air, face slowly returning to its natural color. Bruce let out a long suffering sigh. 

“I guess..” Tony took another lungful of air. “I should chew first yeah?” Bruce just stared at him, a look of incredulity crossing his face. He stepped forward pulling Tony into a tight hug. He knew it was silly but the thought of losing Tony scared him. He pulled away to look at his friend, into puppy dog brown eyes. 

Before Bruce could think he was pushing his lips against Tony’s, just thinking about how he nearly lost him. To Bruce's surprise Tony kisses him back. A strong hand coming to tangle in Bruce’s curls. Tony pulls him closer by his belt, hips grinding into the others as he deepens the kiss. Bruce moans against Tony’s lips, cheeks staining pink. They separate for a moment, somewhere in the back of Tony’s mind he remembers that Bruce’s heart rate can’t be elevated or he’ll hulk out. Bruce gives a slight nod, a silent I’m okay, and Tony is reattaching his lips to the others. 

Tony tugs Bruce’s shirt out of his pants, sliding his fingers against the warm skin. He detaches their lips to kiss along his neck, grinding against him with earnest. Bruce moans again, in complete pleasure as Tony shoves him against a work table. Talented fingers undoing his belt and button, slowly dragging the zip down as knuckles brush over his erection. His hips lift into the touch and Tony laughs softly from his place against his neck. Tony tugged Bruce’s pants to mid thigh, boldly rubbing against his hardened length through his briefs. Free hand unbuttoning the damned purple shirt Bruce always favored. 

His breath catches as Tony pulls his briefs down too, skin meeting skin as he wraps his hand around Bruce’s pulsing length. Slow, nearly lazy strokes have Bruce whimpering. Tony drops to his knees and flicks his tongue out to taste him, catching the bead of pre-come already forming on the tip. Bruce moans loudly a the sensation, triggering something in Tony’s head.

"Jarvis, Stop recording.” 

“Already done sir.” The AI replied in a smooth accent. Tony turned back to his self appointed task, having wondered what Bruce tasted like for a while now. He wraps his lips around the head, sucking softly as his tongue traces over the slit in the tip. Tony takes more of him in with every pass, moaning when he finally feels him against the back of his throat. His hands brace against Bruce's hips as an anchor, also fighting the need to stroke himself. Tony kept working at Bruce, unaware of the dilemma above him.

Bruce could feel his heart rate climbing, it wasn’t a dangerous level yet. He laces his fingers into Tony’s thick hair, moaning openly as he feels a talented tongue on him. He would have to stop him before the other guy showed up, but good lord did that feel incredible! His hips bucked as Tony grazed teeth over him slightly. His heart rate spiked as he felt his release coming. “T-Tony.” 

Tony wasn’t sure if that was a warning or another moan, not risking it he pulled away to give Bruce time to calm down. Big puppy dog brown eyes watched as bruce beat back the Hulk. “Should i apologize?”

“No. I’m Close...please let me finish.” Bruce pleaded softly. He needed it. Tony looked at him for a second, as if not entirely trusting the others judgement. Eventually he took him back into his mouth, working double time to get him finished before everything went green. Tony moans as Bruce’’s finger tighten in his hair, a strangled cry leaving the physicist as he comes heavily onto Tony’s tongue. 

Tony moans in reply, taking everything Bruce gave and swallowing it down greedily. They were safe from the Hulk, strictly because of the immediate sense of calm that followed an orgasm. Tony moves away when Bruce is finished, warily watching for signs of imminent mass destruction.

“Were okay Tony.” Bruce reassures him calmly. “Completely okay.” A lazy smile steals his face, he pulls Tony back to him, kissing him lightly. “Isn’t it your turn now?” His hand reaching to undo the zip of Tony’s jeans. Tony presses another kiss to his lips before backing away. 

“I’m okay...That was all for you. A thank you for saving my life.” Tony laughed then. “God knows it wasn’t the first time.” 

Bruce nods, redressing himself. “You know we got luck right?” he meant that the hulk hadn’t taken over and smashed Tony’s skull. 

“I know.” Tony smiled and headed for the stairs, he was painfully hard. “I’ll be back in a few. I’m gonna shower.” 

Bruce nods and turns back to his work, slightly hoping that Tony would need him to save his life again.


End file.
